Goodbye
by battousaixangel
Summary: [One-shot] After 3 years, the quest is finally over. Kagome goes back to her own world, and accidently leaves behind a letter... guess who ends up reading it? [Warning: It sucks.]


****

Goodbye

Disclaimer: Blah.

Author's Note: For once, I've actually got nothing to say...

*

He sighed as he hugged her once more, inhaling and savoring her scent. His nose dug itself deep into her hair, taking comfort in it. His arms tightened around her as he felt her pull away. She immediately stopped resisting, and laid back in his arms.

__

Inuyasha... just ask me to stay... Kagome pleaded mentally, burying her face in his hard chest. _If you really want me to stay, then I will..._

He pulled away and stared at her, trying his best to stay calm. This wasn't going to be fun and play anymore. This time, it was for real. If she went back, she would stay there. She wouldn't be able to come back anymore. She would no longer be able to see him. Or anyone else. She was returning to her world and her time. She was returning back into her old life. Her life before she met him and the others.

Kagome stared straight into his amber orbs, her lips trembling. She knew that this was final. He hadn't said anything to her yet, and she was sure that he wouldn't ask. She would no longer be able to see any of her friends... her _real_ friends.

"Thank you," she heard him whisper, his eyes dropping down to the well. He stared at it sadly, and looked at the jewel that laid contently in his hand. "For everything."

She tried her best to smile. "You're welcome."

He attempted to smile also. "Go, Kagome."

She nodded painfully, taking a step towards the well. She looked down, and then stared back at him.

__

It's for the best... he thought. _If she stays, I'm going to do something that would put both of our lives in danger. I can't risk it. It's... too much trouble. Kikyou would still always be an obstacle in our way as well..._

"Go," he pleaded. "You've been here long enough."

She took a step forward, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha stood still, and didn't know what she was doing until she handed the prayer beads to him.

She had released him.

And he frowned.

"Thank you too, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured quietly. "Tell the others I'll miss them and goodbye again. Tell them I love them very much for everything they've done..."

He nodded.

She took a deep breath before allowing herself to jump into the well. "I love you..."

His doggie ears twitched, and he frowned. _I know... and you're only making this more difficult for me..._

With his fists clenched, and his eyes closed, he turned his back to the well successfully, and walked off, growling.

__

It's for the best, he thought, trying to convince himself. _For her safety... for her. It's for the best... for her... for us._

He suddenly stepped on something, and he stopped. He took a step back and stared at it.

A piece of written paper.

With Kagome's light scent on it.

__

She must've dropped this...

He picked it up. And as he read the paper, his eyes burned...

*

I can't believe it's over. It's been three years. THREE years! I can't believe how much this journey has matured me. It's been... fun, to say the least. When I came here, I was only 15, and now I'm 18. Teenager to adult. It's pretty hard for me to believe. Why? Because it's passed by so fast.

But you know what's even more unbelievable?

I love him.

Somebody hit me.

I remember that I had once described my perfect guy; someone the **total** opposite of him. And it's weird... because in the end, I ended up falling for him.

Because he's my protector. He was always there for me.

I mean, sure, he would always insult me, and yeah, he did act like he didn't care at all, but I know that deep down, he's a good guy, and I'm sure that he knows too.

And that's why I love him.

But it hurts.

It hurts to know that I will never be loved like that in return. He said that I was not Kikyou... and truly, I believe that. But I'm not so sure about him. He ends up contradicting what he says. One moment he tells me I'm not Kikyou, and the next, he's throwing insults at me, comparing me to her and all. It makes me feel like I'm being used, that he just wants me because of my ability and because I'm her reincarnation. Actually, that _is_ the reason why I'm here.

I know that we've grown to be friends... I just hoped for more. But then again, I don't want to interfere with him and Kikyou. Even now, he's still devoted to her. What chance do I have? Slim to none.

It hurts to love him. It really does.

Why haven't I told him yet?

It would only stir up and make things more complicated. I don't want to place any guilt upon him. It's my fault for what I'm feeling. Him and Kikyou, I guess... were meant to be together? I don't know... but I know for sure that I wasn't meant for him. Never was and never will be...

And if he ever did love me, it'd only be because I'm the mere shadow of Kikyou...

Perhaps it's for the best...

They all. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, and Inuyasha have done all they could to help me whenever I needed them... I should be happy. To have friends like them.

Happy. Friends.

Damn it, I love him.

Perhaps now, it's time to just let go and say goodbye...

*

"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha cursed loudly, restraining himself from ripping up the piece of paper. "Always comparing herself to Kikyou! Can't she see that she's **NOT** Kikyou?!"

Unconsciously, he headed back to the well and sat there, waiting.

Waiting...

...and waiting...

For what?

He knew that she wasn't able to come back...

__

I'm being stupid...

He stood back up and stared down at the well.

__

She's not coming back...

And with that final thought in his head, he turned away once again, and this time, didn't return.

*

Now, before you review, I know that that was quite confusing. And that's how I felt when I wrote this. Haven't you ever just grabbed a piece of paper and pencil, and then just start scribbling down whatever popped into your head? Well, if you do or don't, that's what I did. No flames, please, but criticism are welcomed as are questions and comments. Thanks.


End file.
